


A Little Help From The Chocobro's

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gender Mutual Reader, Purely Fluff, Reader Insert, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: Ignis is an independent man. But from time to time, his brothers need to lend him a hand. Even in the field of romance.





	A Little Help From The Chocobro's

Ignis is usually a confident man. Much preferring to be independent, and not bother anyone with tasks he can complete himself. But the other chocobro’s believe otherwise.  
    It’s been a few months and the boys have been suspecting Ignis and his feelings towards a certain person that happens to be a hunters kid that may be more than just casual feelings, and that they coincidentally seem to be running into quite often these days.  
    They hadn’t realized at first, being that Iggy didn’t share or even show his emotions towards many people. But Noctis and Gladio first started to notice when Gladio inevitably flirted with Y/N. That was the first time they saw Ignis show a slight sliver of anger directed at the muscle of the group, with no other explainable reason except for his advances towards said person. Noctis later explained the situation to Prompto and they all decided to keep closer watch on Ignis and his advances towards Y/N.  
     That’s when they began noticing little things that Ignis would do for them, like offer to help them on a hunt even if they didn’t need the help. Or offer to cook them something next time they saw them. Even going out of his way to be more polite and nice then usual, when they all ran into each other. Which in the last couple of weeks had been a lot, and the boys suspected Y/N probably felt the same for Ignis as he did for them.  
    But as days and weeks went by, and Ignis still hadn’t made the move to ask them out, the Chocobro’s decided to take it into their own hands, devise a plan and give their favorite strategist a push.  
    So that night, after they had got done with a hunt; to which Y/N joined them in their hunt before leaving for the night to go back to her father’s,  Ignis was in his impromptu kitchen (being outside and camping as such) cooking dinner.  
    But the boys had other plans.  
    The chocobro’s told Ignis they were gonna scout around camp, thinking they heard some weird noises near by, and after assuring him they would be fine on their own, the boys sans the princes advisor, were off.  
     Walking pretty far in the opposite direction, they went to the parked car that was a ways away from their camping spot of the night. Choosing to sit inside of the Regalia because even though they lied about hearing strange noises near their camp, they were not going to be overzealous and assume that there were no monsters or daemons near by.  
    After closing the doors, Noctis and Prompto in the front seats and Gladio in the back, they all turned to each other to start fabricating a plan.  
   "Okay so, what’s going on, are we sure Iggy likes Y/N or…?“ Prompto starts off.  
   "He definitely does, he wouldn’t be acting like he is if he didn’t.” Gladio closes his eyes with a shake of his head.  
    “How can you be sure?” Prompto looks at them with a skeptical expression.  
    “We just know. We didn’t come all the way out here just to talk about facts we already figured out are right. We need to figure out a plan.” Noctis states.  
    “Because clearly he’s not asking Y/N out any time soon, we need to give ‘im a push in the right direction.” Gladio says with a knowing smirk on his face.  
   "So how are we gonna do that?“ Noctis says, looking around at the others in question.  
   The boys look around at each other thinking before Prompto jumps up slightly with a huge grin on his face. "What about asking Y/N to ask him on a date themselves?”  
   Gladio shook his head again. “No, she’s pretty shy so I don’t think that will turn out well.”  
   "Hmm, well what if we tell Ignis that Y/N is leaving town and he has to ask her out before she leaves, or he’ll never see her again?“ Prompto says.  
   "No, he still wouldn’t say anything, and then ask them if they were leaving, and when they say no, he’ll know we lied and he’ll come after us.” Noctis says, leaning his head on the headrest of the seat with a sigh.  
   "You’re right… I’m out of ideas then.“ Prompto says with a sigh in defeat before turning to look at Noctis. "What about you Noct, any idea?”  
   "Why don’t we just tell him that Y/N likes him too, and that he should probably ask them out?“ Noctis suggests, shrugging his shoulders at the prospect of doing more work then necessary.  
   "We can’t do that! That’s too easy.” Prompto exclaims.  
   "Well how about this.“ Gladio starts. "We find out what Y/N’s favorite food is, then ask Ignis to make it next time they come join us for a hunt. And if its anything like the past few weeks, it’ll happen again soon. Then we tell Y/N to join us for dinner and give them the hint to help him cook. And after everything’s said and done, make some excuse to leave, let them eat, and I think things will move forward, especially without all of us around.”  
    “That’s perfect! But how are we going to get Ignis to let us leave without making him suspicious of us?” Prompto says, while looking to Noctis for a nod of affirmation.  
   "I’ll think of something.“ Gladio replies with a smirk.  
   They soon went back to camp and had dinner like any normal night, but with the new plan formulating in their heads, unbeknownst to Ignis.

   It was a few more days before they saw Y/N again, but when they did, they knew the plan was in full action. Gladio was on duty with figuring out what their favorite food is, while Prompto was tasked with suggesting new dinner plans with an added guest, and Noctis was supposed to convince Iggy of them slipping away when dinner was done; since they knew Noct was the only one Ignis would be the most lenient with.   
   So after another hunt with Y/N, killing three daemons which really impressed Ignis, Prompto went over to distract Iggy while Gladio went to Y/N with a question and easily gained an answer.  
   Then when they gathered the newfound info, Prompto did his part by asking Ignis to switch it up a bit and make them a different meal tonight, after asking the two others if that was fine with them, he confirmed he’d make it for dinner that night.  
   With two steps done, only three more to go.  
   So after they had reported back to their camping spot, and Y/N was getting ready to leave, Prompto stopped them.  
   "Hey, did you want to join us for dinner? You always go home after helping us and I thought it would be fun if we all eat together before you go home again. I’m sure Iggy won’t mind, right?” Prompto asks them before turning to Ignis with his usual sunshine smile.  
   Ignis nodded before turning back to what he was doing, a little smile on his face that couldn’t be seen by the others. “Yes, that should be just fine, your welcome to join us if you’d like Y/N.”  
   They beam up at him, although his back is turned and nods to the others. “I would love to.”  
   So it was settled and the chocobro’s started setting up camp. Ignis was setting up his kitchen scene as Gladio goes over to their added guest and says quietly, “Hey, we got this covered, why don’t you help Iggy with dinner.”  
    They nod enthusiastically and head over to offer their help, to which he gladly excepts.  
     A little while into dinner prep, and Noctis receives a call (prearranged by a friend of course) to come help them with a small task.  
    “Yeah, okay, I’ll be right over.” Noctis says before hanging up, to which Ignis looks his way curiously. “Hey, so Cindy just asked if we could help her out and run to get something for her. Says its important. I was thinking me, Gladio and Prompto head out to grab that for her quick. Your in the middle of dinner, there’s no reason to stop, especially with Y/N here.  We can go grab that quick and be back before your done.”  
    Ignis sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose and nods his head slowly. “I suppose, since I am in the middle of this, and we have a guest. You said you’d make it quick?” He asks to which Noctis nods. “Alright, try and be back before I’m done, we wouldn’t want the food to go to waste.”  
   Noctis nods again before turning and walking to the spot they parked the Regalia with Gladio and Prompto in tow, feeling slightly bothered by the fact he lied to Iggy and would indeed be making the food go to waste but knew it was for a good cause.  
    After they had gone, Ignis and Y/N had continued with making dinner. They soon catch on though, that this is their favorite meal and pull back excited.  
    “Ignis! I didn’t know you had planned to make my favorite food! That’s so sweet of you, its been a long time since I’ve been able to have it.” They say with a bright smile towards him.  
    “…I’m as shocked as you, but I’m glad I can be the one to make it for you. I will make sure its of absolute perfection then.” Ignis says with a smile of his own, but with thoughts in the back of his mind that the boys asking for this particular meal for dinner was not pure coincidence.  
    Y/N just smiles back, showing their gratitude with a kiss to his cheek, which shocks him enough to look up but they had turned away to look down at what they were happily mixing what they had been mixing before. He just chuckles to himself and watches them for a moment, basking in the beauty of watching the person he had feelings for, do one of his favorite activities, with him no less.  
   It didn’t take to long for them to finish, but when they did they had prepared plates and were ready to eat but were waiting on the rest of the boys. And after about 10 minutes, Ignis sighs and decides that they probably won’t be back for some time, and he knows exactly why.  
   The rest of the chocobro’s seem to forget sometimes that Iggy is their strategist for a reason, he’s not dumb by any means and quickly caught onto their plan, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and assume it was all in his head thinking as such. It was not.  
    So Ignis suggested that they start dinner without the rest of his crew for the moment, saying they would be back soon enough, and that they shouldn’t have to wait with empty bellies for them.  
   Digging in, Y/N is immediately blown away by Ignis’s wonderful cooking and it doesn’t hide from their expressions.  
    “This is great! Wow, they told me you were a great cook but I couldn’t even imagine anyone being this good, this is delicious!” They exclaim happily, continuing to eat more, but at a slow pace so they can savor their meal, which does not go unnoticed by Iggy.  
   He smiles, looking down sheepishly. “Well I don’t know if I deserve that much praise, but thank you, I’m grateful that you think so.”  
   They smile back before they both continue to eat in silence. Ignis will occasionally look up from his food to look at Y/N, and his heart will swell with affection he wasn’t even sure he thought possible for him to feel.  
   A little while later, they finish their meals. It’s dark out and clearly it means an end to their night.  
   "I’m sorry I can’t stay longer, especially since the boys haven’t come back yet, and I hate to leave you alone. But I know my dad is probably extremely worried about me right now, and I don’t want him to have to go out searching, thinking I got hurt in a hunt. So I’m gonna take my leave, but I promise I’ll see you soon. And thanks so much for the dinner again Ignis, it was amazing.“ They say before grabbing their hunter bag off the ground and turning to head away from camp.  
    "Hold on for a moment Y/N… I just wanted to ask you a question before you leave…” Ignis trails off, unsure of how to broach the subject he’s wanted to bring up for weeks.  
    Y/N turns around to look at him again, a gentle smile on their face. “Yes?”  
     "I wanted to know, well, I just wanted to ask if maybe you’d accompany me… no, no, what I meant was.“  He sighs and you walk a few steps towards him, waiting patiently for him to say what he wanted to say.  
    "I’d like to know if you’d like to go out with me? I know it hasn’t been to long, and we only know one another as hunters, but I had thought…”  
   Before he can finish, you drop your bag and step towards him, standing  only a foot away. “I thought you’d never ask. Of course I’ll go out with you Ignis.” Y/N says before wrapping their arms around his neck and leaning up to hug him close.  
   He just lets out a breath and chuckles to himself, being so smart, sometimes he misses the most obvious things. That they felt the same for him, and that they wanted him to do exactly what he had wanted to do for weeks. Ignis just shook his head to himself and wrapped his arms around them to return the hug.  
     
    Somewhere in the distance, the rest of the boys were eating food at a near by dinner, and wishing the best for one of their brothers, to achieve a happiness that they knew he deserved.


End file.
